Legacies
by X-Chick303
Summary: The Disasteroid has passed, and Danny's waiting to see where the future takes him. Clockwork, on the other hand, decides to see for himself what the future holds. But this story isn't about Danny Phantom. It's about his twins, DJ and Lili. This is the tale of how they lived up to their father's legacy, while staying true to themselves. DISCONTINUED, UNLESS INTEREST IS REGAINED!
1. Prologue

**Okay, I got the idea for this when I realized "Hey, if Dark Danny's timeline never happened, what would the new one be like?" But since it never was revealed in the show, I have taken it upon myself to write a possible episode for that. I'll be posting concept art on my Deviantart account after I get the first few chapters up, so keep an eye out for a web address. Now that's out of the way, on with the prologue!**

_"Whaddaya say? Wanna go for a ride?" Danny asked, transforming into his ghost form and holding out his hand to Sam. "See where the future takes us?"_

_Sam smiled and took his hand. "Why not?"  
_

_With that, Danny took Sam into his arms, and they flew off in the sky.  
_

(The scene zooms out, revealing that this was being was being watched on a view screen.)_  
_

Clockwork watched the screen intently. He had helped Danny turn the planet intangible, and when that was done, he returned to his citadel and checked to see how Danny handled the aftermath. The world knew his secret, but they saw him as a hero. His best friend was now mayor of Amity Park, and he had finally admitted his feelings to Sam Manson.

"See where the future takes you?" Clockwork said to himself. As he morphed from his Old form to his Adult form, he smiled and said, "That's an excellent idea."

He turned towards another view screen, and aimed his staff at it. After a moment of static, the showed what seemed to be a aerial view of Amity Park during the winter...

* * *

**Time: 10 Years in the Future**

Amity Park at night. So peaceful, quiet...

(A billboard that says, "All's Good in Amity Park" is blasted apart by an ecto-missile.)

Aw, who're we kidding? This place was just about as peaceful as a KISS concert.

Skulker flew past the ruined billboard. "I will have your pelt, ghost child!"

Skulker than was blasted by a ghost ray. It was now Danny's turn to fly up the billboard.

"Okay, one; the pelt threat is a broken record. Two; I'm twenty-four years old, Skulker! 'Ghost Child' isn't an accurate description anymore."

Danny Phantom was definitely no longer a child. He was older, wiser. He was now more muscular, and quite a bit taller, having shot up in height during his later years of high school. At the moment, he had the same costume he's owned since age fourteen, but a new one was in the works.

"It's a threat that's effective, so I'm sticking with it," Skulker argued. From a compartment in his chest, he fired multiple long glowing daggers.

Danny dissipated his body into blue mist, so the daggers past harmlessly through. Once he pulled himself together, he said, "Ooh, glowing daggers with your face on them. _That's_ original. Come on Skulker, I've been fighting you for ten years. Don't you have any new material?"

To answer that question, Skulker's fists began to glow. With an evil grin, he slammed them together, sending a shock wave of energy in all directions. The sheer force of it sent Danny hurtling toward the ground, crashing into a motorcycle.

"Okay, you do have new material," Danny said in a daze.

Skulker landed and picked him up by the neck. Almost too gleefully, he slammed Danny into the wall of a building. He aimed a wrist blaster at Danny's forehead.

"Now, at last, I, Skulker, will-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a cellphone ringing. (Which sounded an awful lot like the tune of the Danny Phantom theme song.)

"Wha- is that a cellphone?" Skulker asked, baffled. "Seriously? I go through all the trouble of hunting you, and you don't have the courtesy to at least turn it off?"

Danny sighed and pulled out his phone, gesturing for Skulker to hold on moment. "This will only take a minute." He answered the phone. "Hello? This better be important, because I'm in the middle of something."

He listened for a minute, then looked alarmed. "What? _Now_? But she's not due for another two weeks! I'm not ready for this!" He paused, listening again and glancing at Skulker. "No, no, I can come. It's just Skulker. We're at the he-thinks-he's-gonna-win-but-I'm-gonna-kick-his-butt stage. I'll wrap this up and head on over. Tell her to hold on and not hate me if I miss it."

He closed the phone and looked at Skulker. "Listen, could we finish this later? Now's really not a good time."

Skulker scowled. "You think I care? A hunter doesn't simply release his prey because it's 'not a good time.' What could possibly-" He stopped in realization. "Oh. It's time, isn't it?"

Danny nodded.

Skulker sighed and let go of Danny. "I suppose I could reschedule for next week..."

"Thank you!" Danny shouted. He flew up into the air, and before zooming off, shouted, "I owe you one! Hey, maybe next time I'll let you win!"

"Yeah, right!" Skulker shouted back.

Danny flew off, hoping that he wouldn't miss what was coming. If he did, she would never forgive him.

* * *

10 minutes later, Danny finally reached his destination. He thought he'd never be so happy to see that tacky "Fenton Works" sign in his whole life.

He didn't even bother knock on the front door. He simply phased through the door, and flew up the stairs and through ceiling into the Ops Center.

"Am I late?" Danny asked once he regained tangibility and set his feet on the floor.

Tucker looked up from his PDA. "You're late, man. Just missed it."

"Dang it!" he scolded himself. "She's gonna kill me. How'd it go?"

"A lot of screaming, crying, but that was when your mom threw your dad out. Sam handled it perfectly."

Danny sighed in relief. "That's good. Any other... problems?"

"Everything's normal, as far as your parent's sensors can tell," Tucker replied. "But we'll worry about that later." He pointed to Ops Center's guest room. "Now get in here, and face your wife's wrath."

Danny took a breath, and entered the room. "I'm guessing your pretty ticked off?"

Sam, who was lying in bed, looked up and smiled. "You don't know the half of it, Fenton. But I'll be mad later." She looked down at the two babies in her arms. "Get over here and meet our son and daughter."

Danny smiled and sat down next to her on the bed. Sam handed him one of the babies.

"They're perfect," Danny said.

"Perfect's boring," Sam argued. "So don't call my children that."

"Independent to a fault."

"Shut up."

Danny and Sam looked down at their children, only to notice that wisps of blue mist curled out of their mouths. Mist came out of Danny's as well.

"Was that what I think it was?" Sam asked.

Danny handed her the baby, walked over to the window, and pulled back the curtains. Outside was a huge procession of ghosts, enemies and friends alike.

Danny furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Skulker, who was first in the crowd.

"What?" Skulker asked. "Word travels fast in the ghost community."

Danny just rolled his eyes and looked back at his babies. Only a few minutes old, and already doing part of his job.

"Kids, welcome to my completely freaked-up world."

_**(End Opener)**_

* * *

**Prologue, done! The real story starts up next chapter!**


	2. The Field Trip

**Hey you all! If you want concept designs of the characters, go to my profile and you'll find links to pictures I drew. (Be warned, I'm not a fabulous artist, but I think I did an okay job. Also, in case anyone points this out after reading the Title Card description, I am aware that David Carradine is deceased, but he's an awesome Clockwork, so I'm putting him in.)**

* * *

_**Legacies  
Title Screen Caption: FRIGHT from the Future!  
(The screen card is reminiscent of Detective Comics #38. It shows**__** teenaged Danny standing next to the Fenton Portal. His hand is on the 'open' button, but he looks pretty shocked at who's coming out. Partially coming out of the swirling green portal energy are two teenagers, one girl and one boy. They both have white hair with a single black streak. They are wearing costumes, to be fully described later, with the DP symbol on them.)  
SPECIAL GUESTS: Drake Bell as DJ, **_**Stephanie Lemelin as Lili, David Carradine as Clockwork.**

* * *

**Time: 24 Years in the Future  
**

"DJ! Lilith! Breakfast!"

Daniel Fenton Jr. wasn't asleep in bed, as his mother thought. He was actually wide awake at his computer, having spent the entire night on an eBay bidding war.

"It was long night, but totally worth it," he yawned. "That vintage signed Dumpty Humpty CD will be mine!"

DJ was fourteen years old. He was a little skinny (though he did occasionally work out) and not that tall. He had black hair with spiky bangs, much like his father at that age, though it was a bit longer in the back. Running through his bangs was a single snow-white streak, along with purple eyes a few shades darker than his mother's. Clothes-wise, he wore a white short-sleeved t-shirt with a round yellow hazmat symbol on it, red hoodie, blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers.

DJ clicked his mouse, making his final bid. "Almost there..."

And at that moment, all his hopes were dashed when a window popped up on the screen, proclaiming that CD had gone to someone else.

"What? No!" he shouted. "I was so close!" He peered at the screen name of the person who took his CD away from him. "Who the heck is 'RollerNight896'?"

"Ha!", a voice from the next room shouted. "I got the vintage Dumpty Humpty CD! Victory is mine!"

DJ scowled and slumped in his chair. "You've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

"Take that, 'GreenSpyral879'!" Lilith Madeline Fenton shouted happily from her computer. "Nobody beats_ me_ in a bidding war!"

Lilith, being DJ's twin, was also fourteen. She was the same height as him, though in better shape due to hours of rollerblading. She had her dad's deep blue eyes, and straight black hair the fell a little past her chin while parting to the right. It, of course, had a single pure-white streak, also falling to the right. Her common outfit was an army-green v-neck t-shirt with a grey spiral on the front, tan cargo capris, camo-high tops, and wristbands. (She was a fan of earthy colors.)

"Lilith!" DJ shouted, storming into her room. "Did you outbid me for the CD?"

"I must have, considering you're so T-Oed about it," Lilith replied, spinning her chair in order to face him. "And call me Lili. That's my nickname."

"What's there to nick? 'Lili' is just taking two letters from Lilith!"

"You're point?"

DJ slapped his forehead. Sometimes his sister made him wish that she didn't have a mouth. And that he didn't have ears.

"Kids? If you're not down here in thirty seconds, I'm making you eat cold turfwiches!" Sam shouted up to them.

DJ and Lili had spent many years and hours of complaining to get their mom to stop forcing her Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian ways on them, and they weren't about to let it go to waste just for the sake of a petty argument.

"Coming mom!" they shouted in unison. (It's a twin thing.)

They quickly ran out of the room, vowing to continue the fight later.

* * *

"Sam, would you mind handing me the Jack Fenton Toast and the Jack Fenton Butter?" Jack asked from his place at the breakfast table. Even when pushing 70, he was as blunt as ever. "Make sure the butter is Jack Fenton Flavor! It's my favorite!"

Sam sighed and handed him a plate. "You know, Jack, it wouldn't hurt to eat healthier at your age."

(This was referring to despite the fact that he was old, Jack was still a wall of Day-Glo Orange.)

"Whaddya mean 'at my age'? I'm as spry as a school girl!" To prove his point, he stood and struck a pose. Only to then hold his back and say, "Ack, my hip!"

Sam rolled her eyes and went back to making breakfast. At age thirty-eight, she had long become used to Jack's eccentric ways. Nowadays, she wore her raven hair long and loose, with dark make up showing off her fair features. Today, she wore a deep purple blouse with bell sleeves, dark green sash around her waist, black women's slacks, purple ballet flats, with a black ribbon choker and green earrings. (Just because she was an adult didn't mean she gave up her Goth lifestyle.)

DJ and Lili chose that moment to slide into their seats while their mother's back was turned, acting as if they had been there the entire time.

"Morning kids!" Jack said chipperly. He held out a plate filled with butter-sodden toast. "Want some Jack Fenton Toast?"

The twins just smiled and reminded him that they weren't huge toast fans.

"When's Grandma getting back from that science symposium, again?" Lili whispered to her brother as soon as Jack looked away.

"Two weeks," DJ replied. "Which means until then, we fill Grandpa's void."

"That's enough outta you two," Sam said, setting down a pitcher of orange juice. "Now, things you need to know. You're father won't be joining us this morning, due to issues at work."

"Are we talking work, or _work_?" DJ asked.

"Uh... the first one, I think," Sam replied in confusion. "Also, your Aunt Jazz, Uncle Hank, and cousins are coming to visit tomorrow."

"Augh!" the two groaned.

"Not Aunt Jazz!" Lili complained. '"Every time she comes over, she tries to psychoanalyze us!"

"Last time she was here, she told me my cynical attitude toward the world was derived from being mothered by a Goth," DJ added. "Plus, our cousins are over-achieving doofuses. Especially Albert. He's sixteen and thinks he could be teaching at Yale."

"A little cynicism never hurt anyone, but that's enough complaining," Sam scolded. "Jazz can be a little annoying, but she just wants to help. Even if you really, really, really, _really_don't want that help."

While she was saying this, she had been chopping bananas. With each 'really', she ended up smashing banana until nothing was left except goo.

"Keep going mom," Lili said. "Show those bananas how you really feel."

Sam looked down at the mess she made. She just sighed and said, "Aren't you kids going to be late for school?"

They looked at the clock, and realized that once again, she was right.

"Yikes!" they shouted in unison. They quickly grabbed all the toast that left on the plate and kissed their mother and grandfather goodbye. "Bye Mom, bye Grandpa!"

With that, the two rushed out the door. Sam simply leaned on the kitchen counter.

"What're you waiting for?" Jack asked, mourning the loss of his toast.

"I'm just seeing how long it takes before they realize they left their backpacks in their rooms," Sam replied.

On cue, the kids ran back inside and up the stairs. When they came back down, DJ shouted, "Forgot our backpacks!"

Sam smiled and went to make Jack more toast.

* * *

DJ and Lili rushed up the steps of Casper High. Their friend, Aaron Foley, was holding the door for them.

"C'mon guys, we're gonna be late!" he yelled. Then under his breath, he added, "For the fifth time this month."

Aaron Foley, as you could probably tell from the name, was the son of Danny Fenton's childhood friend, Tucker Foley. He was a year younger than the twins, but managed to get into high school with his good grades. He had mocha-colored skin, and odd teal eyes like his father. He wore rectangular glasses with black frames, a blue t-shirt, an unzipped grey fishing vest with lots of pockets, a grey beanie covering his close-cut black hair, green-brown cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and tan hiking boots.

"Sorry, man. We fell asleep on the bus," DJ apologized. (An impressive feat, considering that the school bus's noise levels rivaled a plane taking off.)

"Up all night on an eBay bidding war?" Aaron asked as they ran to their homeroom.

DJ nodded. "Yup."

"Lili beat you on the final bid?"

Lili answered this time. "You know it."

They continued their trek to class, but just as they reached for the door, the bell rang. They were officially late. Sighing, the trio opened the door to an already-started homeroom.

"Mr. Foley, Mr. and Miss Fenton," their teacher, Mr. Kwan said. "Nice of you to join us."

Having been a football player in high school, people were shocked when he became teacher. (They were twice as surprised when Kwan turned out to be his last name, not his first. Who knew?)

The kids sheepishly made their way to their seats, and Mr. Kwan went back to taking attendance.

"So, Skunkheads, why were you late?" a boy who sat behind the twins asked in a smug tone. "Did a ghost attack on the way here?"

"Shut up, Jared," DJ said.

"I bet you guys had to drop whatever you were doing and use your powers to play superhero, right? Like your dad?" Jared went on, being quite a jerk. "Oh wait, that's _right_. You guys don't have any powers."

"Shut up, before I make you shut up!" Lili whispered/shouted.

"How? By taking over my body? But wait, you_ can't_."

"If the back row is done talking, we can continue," Mr. Kwan interrupted. When the back row became quiet, he went on. "Now, we'll have to stay here for the first ten minutes, then we'll be heading for the buses..."

"That's right," DJ realized. "Don't we have some sort of field trip today?"

Lili nodded. "Yeah, but I forget where. Probably somewhere lame."

Aaron rolled his eyes at the twins. "You're mom's pessimistic ways are rubbing off on you. Maybe it won't be so bad."

* * *

"Or it could be ten times worse," Aaron said in a annoyed tone.

"Welcome to Axiom Labs!" the cheerful tour guide said in a voice that was halfway between perky and obnoxious. She led the kids into the lobby. "Home to the greatest scientific achievements in the last 20 years."

DJ let out a low whistle. "Just your luck, huh Aaron?"

"Yeah," Aaron huffed. "Why did the field trip have to be at _this_ science lab?"

"Axiom Labs is currently is currently run by Valerie Gray, who gained control 15 years ago," the guide went on.

"Valerie Gray," DJ remembered. "CEO by day, BAMF ghost hunter by night."

"Dude, that's my_ mom_ you're talking about," Aaron pointed out in an annoyed voice. "And why do people still call her Valerie _Gray_? She uses my dad's last name these days. Anyway, that's not the point. Why now? Why _this_ lab?"

"The answer is simple, young grasshopper," Lili replied. "The universe hates you."

By then, the guide had taken the class into a large lab area.

"My mom told me that Axiom has been working on some new ghost fighting tech," Aaron said, pulling out his PDA. "I think I have a file on it-"

Jared took this opportunity to knock the PDA from Aaron's hands. "Techno-geek!"

"I am not a techno geek!" Aaron argued, picking the PDA back up. "A techno geek would have like, five PDAs. I only have one!"

"Whatever, geek. Figures only the Fenton Skunk-Punks would be your friends," Jared continued to tease. "Losers hang with losers."

"We're not punks!" the twins shouted in unison.

"How many times do we have to tell you people! Just because we have a streak in our hair doesn't mean we're punk!" DJ went on to clarify.

"Besides, this isn't even hair-dye!" Lili added, pointing to her streak. "We were born like this!"

"Quiet everyone!" Mr. Kwan scolded the group. "The guide is talking."

"And here we have the Genesis Engine 3000," the guide went on, ignoring the chaos around her. She gestured to a large looking device. "It's supposed to create clean energy as a fuel source, but there are a few bugs to work out. If we were to use it now, it would probably explode and take the entire city with it."

It was a little worrying that she managed to say that entire sentence without losing the perky attitude.

"Next, we'll be head to the wing dedicated entirely to ghost research," the guide explained. "Funded by Axiom's business partner, Fenton Works, run by the world famous superhero, Danny Phantom!"

The kids all snickered cruelly toward the twins. They just looked sheepish and annoyed.

* * *

Even 20 minutes later, in the lab cafeteria, eating lunch, DJ and Lili still had the exact same sheepish/annoyed looks on their faces.

"You know your faces will freeze like that," Aaron said, biting into his pizza. "Anyway, don't listen to those kids. They're all jerks."

"We know that, and we ignore them," DJ replied, rubbing his stiff face.

"But it doesn't mean that the stuff they say doesn't sting," Lili said, also rubbing her face.

"Hey, Junior! Lil!" Jared said, he and some of his jerk friends walking over to their table.

"Don't call me Junior!" DJ shouted.

"And only my dad is allowed to call me Lil!" Lili declared.

"Whatever. So, your dad runs part of this lab right?"

DJ and Lili looked at each other, and Lili said, "Yeah."

"And your freaky mom. Isn't she the plastic wrapping tooth-pick heiress?"

DJ crossed his arms. "What of it?"

"That means you two are rich! Say, if you lend me and my buddies some cash, I can personally see to it that you guys are made high school royalty. Maybe even your little nerd friend as well. Considering his mom owns this place and his dad is the mayor, that means he must be rich too."

DJ and Lili briefly looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Jared looked confused.

"Really?" Lili said. "Sorry, Jared, but I'd rather go on a date with the Box Ghost then be any friend of yours."

"Sis, I did NOT need that mental image!" DJ groaned.

Jared glared at them and stalked off, his jerk friends in tow.

"You guys are rich? I mean, I know I'm rich, but you guys are too?" Aaron asked. When the twins glared at him, he decided to change the subject. "I get why people pick on me. They think I'm a techno geek, which I'm not. Why do they pick on you?"

"I don't get what you mean," DJ stated.

"Dudes, your dad is Danny Phantom! _The_ Danny Phantom. All these kids should be on their knees screaming that they're not worthy!"

DJ and Lili just sighed, and Lili muttered, "I remember when I was that naive."

"Dude, the truth is, most people make fun of other people because they're freaks," DJ began to explain. "People make fun of me and Lili because we're not."

"People expect us to have inherited all of Dad's 'cool' powers," Lili elaborated further. "But we didn't. All we have is-"

At that moment, bluish-white mist pooled from their mouths.

"...That," DJ finished.

The room darkened, and one cafeteria wall exploded. A maniacal laugh was heard.

"Humans!" someone shouted in an obnoxious voice that sounded a little like Gilbert Gottfried. "Tremble before the power of Technus 10.0!"

All the kids screamed and conjoined into a huge huddle with their teacher. You would scream too, if a giant robot that looked like something from _War of the Worlds_ came bursting through a wall.

Several guards came rushing in, aiming bazookas. "Freeze, ecto-freak!"

"If you insist," Technus said nonchalantly. A laser emerged from a compartment in the chest, and fired a blast of ice, freezing the security guards.

"Fools! You think you can stop Technus, master of all technology! None can stop me! To prove my point, I will now take this group of innocent school children hostage!"

Technus prepared to fire an energy net over the kids, but stopped dead in his tracks. He noticed that DJ and Lili were in the crowd of kids.

"Uh... I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND!" Technus said quickly, turning away from the kids. "I will take this group of frozen, underpaid security workers hostage instead!"

He flew over to the frozen guards and fired a net over them, just as he said he would.

"Let them go, Technus!", DJ shouted suddenly. "Or else!"

"Or else _what_?" Lili shouted at him. "We can't do anything to him!"

"Children, while I find the attempt at a threat amusing, but you're better off staying where you are," Technus said in a reasonable tone the twins had heard all too many times from their mother. "You're less likely to get hurt that way."

"Which is more than I can say for you!"

Technus turned, only to be rammed by something flying at max speed, sending him crashing through a wall and landing outside the building.

"WHO DARES- oh wait, why do I bother even asking anymore?" Technus sighed. "It's always _you_."

Danny Phantom hovered over the fallen tech ghost. "You got that right, Technus. So let's cut the chit-chat and get right down to business, shall we?"

Danny Phantom, now thirty-eight, was still just as much an imposing presence as he was back in high school. He managed to keep the same hair-style, but also managed to grow a short goatee. (And Tucker said he'd never grow facial hair. Ha!) He'd also finally gotten that costume adjustment several years ago, though the changes had been subtle. His outfit was still mostly black and white, though his white gloves and white boots had green straps. The white collar of his jumpsuit, instead of being round, now ended in more of a point, like his parents' jumpsuits. His belt also ended in a bit of a point, instead of just going straight across his waist. The noticeable change was the jumpsuit was short-sleeved. (Sam had designed it that way on purpose, claiming the her husband had amazing biceps that shouldn't be covered by fabric. Tucker had gotten a good,_ long_ laugh out of that one.) And of course, he had the DP symbol on his chest.

"Fool! You cannot possibly beat me in my enhanced form, Phantom!" Technus shouted. "Technus 10.0 is far superior to the previous nine models!"

Danny cracked knuckles. "Care to support that claim?"

This comment, or course, led to the all-out fight full of smack-down. Technus used his Doc Ock-esque robotic limbs to throw Danny aside, but Danny simply caught them, bundled them in his arms, and judo flipped Technus over his shoulder.

That was when Danny noticed DJ and Lili. "Hey, DJ! Hi, Lil! How's school?"

"Dad!" they shouted at him. One reason was because he should've been focusing on the fight. The second was that saying hello to your kids is a serious _don't_ when they're in high school.

"Right, right, sorry!"

Technus wretched free from Danny, and this time fired several plasma cannons. Danny put up an energy shield to protect himself, but a good number of shots hit the building, making it begin to crumble. Kids scrambled out of the hole Danny had created earlier.

Aaron got out along side Mr. Kwan, but stopped dead in his tracks. "Where's DJ and Lili?"

DJ and Lili were still in the building, with lots of falling debris making it difficult to get out.

"Remember when I said that universe hated Aaron?" Lili asked, covering her head with her arms. "I take it back. The universe hates us."

"Quit griping and let's get out of here!" DJ shouted at her.

Lili obliged and nodded. After surveying the crumbling area around them, they knew exactly what to do. They proceeded to run forward, in attempt to rush out of the room. Whenever some debris came close to falling them, they performed moves to avoid them that would make most Olympic gymnasts green with envy. When they were little, their parents wanted to make sure that they would be able to defend themselves. Since you couldn't exactly bring a Fenton Bazooka to preschool, Danny and Sam had Valerie teach the twins everything she knew about martial arts.

"Almost there!" DJ said.

Of course, the universe took this moment to prove them wrong. A particularly large piece of ceiling began to fall, and there was no way to avoid it.

"DJ!" Lili shouted.

"I see it! Just keep running!" DJ grabbed his sister's hand and continued to run. They both closed their eyes, waiting for the crushing blow of the ceiling.

It never came. In fact, except for a weird tingly feeling that had started in their chests and moved outward before stopping, they didn't feel anything at all. When they finally stopped running and opened their eyes, they were outside. Relieved, the twins performed a much needed brother-sister hug.

When they broke apart, DJ said, "For a moment there, did you get a weird tingly feeling, kinda like when your foot falls asleep?"

"But only all over?" Lili finished for him. "Yeah. Maybe a twin thing?"

"Makes about as much sense as anything else in our life." DJ said that about a lot of things. It was a running gag between him and his sister. "Now, come on. Aaron's probably freaking out, and Dad must've beaten Technerd by now."

They jogged over to the group of school kids. Sure enough, Aaron was frantic and their dad was just shoving Technus into the Fenton Thermos.

"Where_ were_ you?" Aaron shouted.

DJ and Lili decided it would be best to lie.

"Around," DJ replied.

"DJ, Lil, are you okay?" Danny said, flying over to his kids once Technus was sealed away.

Considering how protective Danny could be, Lili and DJ decided to lie again.

"We're fine, Dad," Lili assured him. "No need to worry."

"Are you positive? Because from where I was floating, it looked like you two didn't get out of that building until the last minute."

Busted.

"Okay, that's true. But we're okay," DJ said, slightly annoyed at his father's lack of trust. "Honest."

While saying all this, DJ ignored the mocking faces of his classmates.

Before Danny could say anything else, the sound of news helicopter blades interrupted him. Along with screech of brakes, as 10 news vans came to a halt.

"You'd think after more than two decades, they'd be sick of me," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh well. My public awaits."

A blonde newswoman and her cameraman rushed over to Danny and the kids.

"This is Layla Thunder of Actions News at 4, and here with me is the world famous Danny Phantom!" she said with zeal. "Oh, and with him are his slightly-less famous, non-powered children, Danny Jr. and Lilith."

"Don't call me junior!" DJ shouted.

"Yeah, only I'm allowed to call him that!" Lili added.

Layla completely ignored them and gestured the newspaper reporters to come forward.

"Hey, Mr. Phantom, can we get some pictures of you and your kids?" a photographer asked.

Danny looked reluctant, but saying no probably wasn't a great idea. So he put his arms around DJ and Lili's shoulders and nodded.

As the pictures were taken, Aaron whispered to the twins, "Is it_ always_ like this for you two?"

DJ and Lili sighed, then replying in unison, "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Much later, when everybody had left and it was late into the night, a lone figure would approach the ruined Axiom building. He would sneak past all the security, and make his way to the still-intact Genesis Engine.

The figure would smile, revealing his fangs. "Ah yes. This will do quite nicely."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)  
****The point of this chapter was to give some insight on DJ and Lili's current standing in friends and family. (It also acted as a place for lots of appearance describing, in case some people were too lazy to check my profile for the pictures.) Here are some points that should be mentioned, either because you missed them, or they may not addressed later in the story.**

***These are everyone's current ages: The Twins-14, Aaron-13, Danny/Sam/Tucker/Valerie-38, Jack/Maddie-70 or so, Jazz-40.  
*Danny and Sam's family live in the Fenton Works building. Jack and Maddie live with them.  
*Danny, Valerie, Danielle, and other select ghost hunters under their employ, replace the Guys in White as the world's ghost-fighting force.  
* The GIW was shut down a year before the twins were born, due to public dislike and the Anti-Ecto Control Act being repealed. O and K currently run an ice cream store in Boring, Oregon.  
* Valerie and Tucker are married. Aaron is their first child, but also have two daughters named Hannah and Marian.  
*Hank Ashford is an OC I created to be a spouse for Jazz. He is one of those 'select ghost hunters' that work for Danny. He doubles as an author.  
*Jazz is a world-renowned psychologist, and has her own radio show,_ All That Jazz_. She has written several books on ghost envy and other ghost related behaviors.  
*DJ and Lili's cousins actually aren't all that bad. The twins tend to over-exaggerate when it comes to their weird family.  
*****This marks the fifth time Lili has beaten DJ in an eBay bidding war. She uses a different screen name every time.**


	3. The Argument

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Lili and DJ belong to me.**

When DJ and Lili came storming through their front door, the sudden noise made Sam drop the box extremely fragile equipment she had been carrying for Jack.

"Guys, I know you're upset with me," Danny said while using his ghost-telekinesis to keep the box from hitting the floor.

In human form, Danny now wore a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, brown boots, and the same t-shirt he wore when he was a teenager.

"_Gee_, how'd you guess?" DJ said in a sarcastic tone. "Ooh, I bet it's because you have telepathy to add to your _amazing_ repertoire of ghost powers."

"Why not?" Lili said, equally as sarcastic. "You already have telekinesis. Yet another power we _don't_ have."

"That better not be a _tone_ you two are using with me," Danny scolded.

Jack popped his head out of the basement. "They're fighting again?"

Sam nodded. "Yup." She and Jack walked over to the bickering trio. "What's this week's fight about?"

"Dad totally sicced the media on us!" DJ shouted.

"I did not 'sic' the media on you!" Danny argued. "They just wanted a couple pictures. Since when is that a crime?"

"They only wanted pictures of us since we're the 'slightly less famous, non-powered' children of the _world famous_ Danny Phantom," Lili replied still oozing sarcasm.

"It was humiliating!" DJ continued. "We're never gonna hear the end of it in school tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Sam pointed out.

"We're never gonna hear the end of it in school on Monday!" DJ corrected himself.

"Why wouldn't you hear the end of it?" Danny asked.

"Newsflash, we're not exactly what you'd call 'popular' with our peers," Lili replied, using air-quotes as she said 'popular.'

"As shallow as this might sound, one would think that you'd be popular, even if such popularity would be derived from your dad's celebrity status," Sam said.

"Well, we're not. At school, Lili and I are just the loser kids of Danny Phantom who didn't inherit any powers, save for a stupid ghost sense that goes off every five minutes because Dad's a ghost!" DJ yelled.

"Not to mention the only other thing we inherited that's_ remotely_ ghost-like is a white streak in our hair!" Lili added. "You wanna know what they call us? The Fenton Skunk Punks!"

"The Skunk Punks? That was the name of a band I was part of back in the 80s!" Jack said happily. He pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed to the twins. "See for yourself."

After getting over the weirdness factor of the fact that Jack carried this around regularly, they looked at the clipping.

"'The Skunk Punks Stink'?" Lili said, reading the headline out loud.

"You guys kinda walked into that one," DJ said, handing back the clipping.

"Lame 80s bands aside, if you guys were having trouble at school, you should've told us," Danny said. "We could talk to your principal-"

"Dad, we're fourteen. We don't need our dad solving all our problems. Besides, if we rat those kids out, things will get ten times worse. I think you've embarrassed us enough," DJ went on.

"Now wait just a second," Sam said, angry. "One, you two have only been fourteen for a month. Two, we're just trying to help! There's no need to cut yourselves off from us and be jerks about it. I want you both to go up to your rooms and think about your behavior."

The twins grit their teeth and stomped up to their rooms.

Danny sighed. "Seriously, where'd they get such bad attitudes?"

Sam pretended to think about it. "Hmm, let me think. Fourteen-year-olds who are considered losers by their peers, and are embarrassed by their ghost-fighting parents. Sound like anyone you know?"

Danny just glared at her.

* * *

"I don't know what to do about him, Aaron," DJ said. He and Aaron were doing a video chat on DJ's computer. "He just doesn't get it."

"Then talk to him, man. He won't get it unless you explain it," Aaron replied.

"Yeah, but-"

"Knock, knock," Lili said, walking into the room. "Okay if I come in?"

"You already came in, so why not?" DJ said.

Lili walked over and sat next to him. "Hey, Aaron. How are you holding up?"

"Well, I'm a little freaked, but other than that, I'm doing okay," Aaron replied. "So, with you're dad being a ghost hero, I bet you see those ghosts all the time."

"Yup," they replied, once again in unison. (Twin thing. You wouldn't understand.)

"Isn't that dangerous for you two? Do ghosts come after you a lot because of your dad?"

"Now that you mention it, not really," DJ replied. "Ghosts tend to ignore us."

"We figure that they leave us alone so that they don't anger our dad," Lili explained. "At least that's one aspect of our dad's lifestyle that doesn't make us completely miserable."

"Okay, as the best friend, I'm going to tell you right now to give your dad a chance," Aaron said. "My family keeps open lines of communication. What you need to do is talk with your parents."

"Dude, you sound like my aunt Jazz," DJ said with a weirded-out expression.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Aaron said worriedly. "I'm gotta go play Doom 4 on my Maxis XL computer in order to break the state!"

With that, Aaron disappeared from the computer screen.

"He is such a techno geek," Lili said.

"And in denial," DJ agreed.

* * *

"I don't know what to do about them, Tucker," Danny said. He and Tucker were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. "They think I won't get it, but I was fourteen once. I know how hard it can be.

"Danny, I came over here to see if how your kids were holding up after the Technus, since I saw how freaked out Aaron was. But it's clear we have other problems to discuss," Tucker said.

Tucker was no longer the gawky geek that he had been in his youth. He was now a very tall, powerful-looking man. He had long traded his glasses for contact lenses, and no longer wore his red beret. Instead, he wore a yellow turtleneck sweater, a dark red vest, light brown slacks, and dark brown loafers. He usually wore a suit when performing his duties as mayor. (Thankfully, he had stopped wearing that ridiculous top hat.)

"Speaking of Aaron, how's he doing?" Danny asked.

Tucker waved off Danny's concern. "He's fine. Even started telling his sisters that he played hero. Though Valerie got pretty upset when I called her. Threatened to leave the tech conference in Munich to kick Technus's butt herself. But I'm not here to talk about _my_ kids. I'm here to talk about _yours._"

Danny leaned back in his chair. "I just don't know. They just don't seem to want to talk about their problems. Sam says they're a lot like me when I was their age."

"You mean moody, kept secrets, and comepletely clueless?"

"Shut up, Tuck."

They paused, and then both laughed.

"Anyway, they clearly don't want to talk to me or their mother," Danny went on. "Jazz is coming over tomorrow. Maybe she can-"

"No. Stop right there, man," Tucker interrupted. "You do_ not_ want Jazz to get her hooks into your kids."

"You make her sound like some criminal mastermind."

"She might as well be. You let her psychoanalyze your kids, then they'll _really_ hate you. Let me go talk to them."

"Why you?"

"They need input from somebody _outside_ the Fenton family circle. Just let me have a try."

Danny sighed. "Okay. But try not to make things worse."

"Danny, when have I ever made things worse?" Tucker asked. Then paused. "Actually, don't answer that."

* * *

DJ and Lili were surfing the internet on DJ's computer, when someone knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" DJ called out.

"Here's a hint: I'm a meat connoisseur and a proud techno geek," a voice replied.

"Uncle Tucker!" the twins shouted happily, jumping up and tripping over each other in an effort to open the door.

They finally managed to get it open, and Tucker walked in.

"Howdy, Mr. Mayor," Lili said, giving a salute. "Permission to hug?"

Tucker smiled. "Granted."

The twins hugged him.

"So, what are you doing here?" DJ asked.

"I'm here to talk to you two. Sit," Tucker replied, sitting on the edge of DJ's bed. The twins obliged, sitting in chairs in front of him. "Now, I hear that you two got in to an argument with your dad."

DJ knit his eyebrows. "Word's already gotten around? Figures. I bet dear old Dad went ahead and blabbed it to the media."

"That's not fair. Trust me, your dad hates the media just as much as you do. Want to know what the media called him before they figured out his name was Danny Phantom? Inviso-Bill."

"Oh my gosh, you've gotta be kidding!" Lili shouted.

"Nope, it's true," Tucker replied. "Your dad never forgave them for that. But we're off topic. The basis of your argument is the kids at school, right?"

The twins looked reluctant to answer.

"Listen, you guys can talk to me about this. Kids can be cruel. Your parents and I were considered the mildew on the bottom of the social pool."

Lili ended up being the one who broke the silence. "It's like we told Aaron. People usually make fun of you because you're freaks. Kids make fun of us because we're not."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. People expect you guys to have ghost powers."

"Yeah," DJ answered. "Kids wouldn't come near us back in kindergarten, because they were afraid. When they learned that we were normal, they turned mean."

"Then it just got worse from there," Lili added. "When we were born, people thought they'd be getting two new ghost heroes on the market. All they got were two teenagers who can't do anything."

"And now people won't let us hear the end of it!" DJ shouted. "Genetically speaking, we should be at _least_ a quarter ghost! But we have nothing! Zip! Zilch!"

"Except for ghost sense," Lili pointed out.

"Except for the ghost sense, which is a lame ability to begin with," DJ went on. "To our classmates, we're losers. Failures. I just... I wish that me and Lili _had _inherited Dad's powers, so they would all leave us alone."

Tucker stayed quiet for a moment, letting this sink in. "There's your problem. Tell me, have you heard the phrase, 'be careful what you wish for, you just might get it'?"

The twins looked at each other, then nodded.

"Well, it's something that I, as well as your mother, take to heart. We both learned the hard way that getting what you want isn't always a good thing."

"It's not?" Lili asked.

"It's not," Tucker assured her. "You kids feel angry because of something you _don't_ have. Your father knew a man like that once, and he spent the rest of his life bitter and a little nuts. But look at what you _do_ have. Great parents, a cool friend, a handsome and charismatic uncle..."

DJ threw a pillow at him.

Tucker batted it away. "Anyway, the point is, you need to focus less on the _what if_ and more on the _right now_. You guys are not just the non-powered kids of Danny Phantom. You're Daniel Jr. and Lilith Fenton. Your own people, and own identities. So what if you don't have ghost powers?"

There was a short pause.

"I hate to say it, but he's right," DJ finally said. "You're actually pretty good this, Tuck. Have you ever considered doing this kind of thing for a living?"

"Nah, that's Jazz's department. Besides, let all this charm and good looks go to waste? I was made to be a politician!"

"Well, thanks for the talk, Mr. Politician," Lili laughed. "It kinda helped."

"I'm glad it kinda did," Tucker said, getting up and exiting the room.

* * *

Tucker walked downstairs, to find Danny and Sam waiting.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"My work here is done," Tucker replied. "I accept cash, credit cards..."

"How about I buy you a Nasty Burger, and we'll call it even?" Danny suggested.

"Deal," Tucker agreed.

With that, Tucker gathered up his things and left.

"Think he really did the trick?" Sam asked her husband.

"Maybe," Danny replied. "Only time will tell. But I have a good feeling."

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, things were stirring within the Fenton household.

DJ, fast asleep in his bed, did not notice when his arm began to literally sink into the mattress, only to pull it back out again.

Lili, fast asleep in bed, did not notice when she literally disappeared, only to reappear a few seconds later.

And Danny, fast asleep in bed, did not notice when blue mist flowed from his mouth.

**Considerably shorter than the last chapter, but I want to keep things moving. Stay tuned, things are really gonna hit the fan next chapter.**


	4. The Visit

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Lili and DJ belong to me.**

"Kids! Aunt Jazz is here!"

Lili snapped awake and looked at her clock.

"9:30 am?" she said to herself. She groaned. "Seriously, why can't my relatives arrive late at night like normal people?"

Then she remembered that this was Aunt Jazz she was talking about, and dismissed that complaint. Sighing, she quickly jumped out of bed and rushed out of her room, hoping to beat DJ to the bathroom. But when she turned to close her bedroom door, she was surprised to find it already closed.

_That's weird_, she thought._ I don't remember closing it. Oh well_.

She strolled into the bathroom, not even stopping once to consider whether or not she had opened her bedroom door in the first place.

* * *

The sound of his father's announcement woke DJ, interrupting his weird dream. In the dream, he had been floating in a ocean of green ectoplasm, where the fish looked like Grandpa Jack and kept trying to make him eat toast.

Strange thing was, when he woke up, he had immediately fallen to the ground. Not in a woke-up-and-ended-up-rolling-off way. But in a hypnagogic jerk kind of way. Except he actually did fall. And personally, DJ did not find falling on his face a good way to start the morning.

"That was weird," he said to himself.

What was weirder was the blankets on his bed were hardly messed up. If he had fallen out of bed, the blankets would have gone with him. He would've investigated the possibility of this, if he hadn't heard the shower start up.

"Dang it! Lili got in there first!" he cursed. He had learned long ago that Lili showered at the pace of continental drift.

He ran to the bathroom, not giving his strange awakening another thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Danny had just let Jazz's family in.

Jazz hugged Danny. "Great to see you, little brother."

"Who're you calling little?" Danny asked.

"UNCLE DANNY!"

With that shout, three little kids tackled Danny to the ground.

"Jazz, your rugrats are suffocating my husband!" Sam shouted, but also while laughing at the hilarious situation.

"Marie! Thomas! Isaac! Get off your uncle!" Jazz scolded her children, trying not to laugh herself.

"It's okay, Jazz, really," Danny assured her. Danny smiled and phased through the floor, then coming back up a few feet away.

"You're lucky you can phase, Danny," Jazz's husband, Hank, said. "Those kids really know how to tackle. Sometimes I think they'll end up playing for the Bears."

Hank Ashford was from Chicago, and had been on a football scholarship in college when he met Jazz. So basically, he was big, muscly, and looked like he would've been friends with Dash Baxter in high school. Well, maybe not. Hank was a pretty nice guy. These days, he was a rather accomplished author, as well as being part of Danny's private world ghost-fighting force. Appearance wise, he had short dark brown hair, green eyes, and as previously stated, rather big and muscly. Jazz, these days, kept her red hair hair chin length, but was still very much the same old Jazz.

Together, Jazz and Hank had four children. Marie- who was 4, Thomas- who was 5, Isaac- who was 6, and Albert "Al"- who was 16.

Albert came in next, shaking his head at his younger siblings.

"Hey, Jazzerincess!" Jack said happily, rushing over to hug his daughter.

"Hi, Daddy," Jazz said, struggling to breathe.

"Grandpa, please stop crushing our mother," Al said.

Jack smiled sheepishly and let Jazz go.

"So, where's DJ and Lilith?" Hank asked.

To answer that, DJ and Lili came sliding down the stairs's railing. Then ended up hurtling right into Al.

"We, uh, meant to do that," DJ said as he and Lili got off their cousin.

"I'm so sure," Al said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too, Al," Lili said. "Kick any puppies lately?"

There was a bit of a pause, and the kids burst out laughing. This type of banter was typical whenever Jazz's family came to visit.

"If we're done with the usual family banter, how about we get some breakfast?" Sam suggested.

"I'll get the toast!" Jack shouted, rushing into the kitchen.

Jazz leaned over to Danny and whispered, "Dad's not going to cook, is he?"

"Of course not," Danny replied, also whispering. In this house, he and Sam did all the cooking, since the food would probably come to life and attack if his parents cooked.

Everyone headed into the kitchen, but DJ and Lili stopped Danny.

"Uh, hey, Dad?" DJ said. "We're sorry we blew up in your face the other night."

"Yeah," Lili added. "We were embarrassed, but we had no right to be mad at you. We were being knuckleheads."

Danny just smiled and ruffled his kids' hair. "C'mon, knuckleheads. Let's get something to eat, before you're grandfather does something stupid."

They then heard some yelling from kitchen, including shouts of 'killer toast.'

"Too late," Lili said, contradicting Danny's previous statement. Then Danny and the kids rushed in to defend the family against the attacking breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ghost Zone, Walker had been going over some papers, when all of a sudden, a ghost guard slipped into his office, holding a letter.

"Urgent message for you, sir."

Walker looked up. "Who's it from?"

"We don't know. Some ghost bird came up to the prison and dropped it into Bullet's hands," the guard replied.

Walker took the letter, slicing through the seal with a letter opener. He took a few minutes to read it, then smiled. "Well, I'd say that's very interesting."

"What is it, sir?" the guard asked.

"The ghost Code of Honor has officially become null and void," Walker replied. "And I do believe there are a couple of ghost punks in the human world who are breaking the rules."

While Walker was talking, he didn't notice a hooded figure watching him from a window.

* * *

"... So then he's all like, 'I, Technus, master of all technology, will take this group of innocent school children hostage'!" DJ said, telling his aunt and uncle what had happened the other day. "Only then he stopped, deciding to take the frozen, underpaid security guards hostage."

"Nice Technus impression," Danny commented.

"Have you ever noticed that Technus sounds like Gilbert Gottfried?" Jazz pointed out.

Everyone shrugged.

"Were you and Lili scared?" Marie asked, playing with Jack's self-action figure.

"Us? Staring in the face of an evil ghost, the whole building coming down on us?" Lili said boldly. "We were petrified."

Sam turned to face the kids in alarm. "You were almost crushed by a building? How come you didn't tell me?"

"We're fine, Mom," DJ said. "What we learned from Aunt Val came in handy, and we managed to come out in one piece."

DJ debated whether or not to mention the tingling sensation, but a knowing look from Lili made him decide against it.

"Speaking of Val, I bet Hannah and Marian would love to see Marie, Thomas, and Isaac," Hank said. "Maybe we should stop by Tucker's place."

"Sounds like a plan," Jazz concurred. "Is that okay with you, Danny?"

"Sure," Danny replied. "In fact, I just may go with you. I want to talk to Tucker about something."

"Ditto," Sam added.

"I'll stay here," Al said crossing his arms. "Last time I visited Marian and Hannah, they painted my nails red while I was sleeping."

So it was decided. The rest of the family would go over to Tucker's, while Al, the twins, and Jack stayed behind. (It was also the kid's job to make sure Jack didn't destroy the house. "Suck the house into another dimension _one_ time, and neither you _or _your mother can let it go," Jack had said.)

Once everyone was gone, Jack gathered the teenagers up and brought them down to the lab.

"While your parents are gone, I see this as a good chance to teach you everything there is to know about ghost hunting!" Jack exclaimed, rubbing his hands together.

This scene is reminiscent of the first episode. Three teenagers sitting in chairs in the lab, while a huge man in front of them blathers on about ghosts.

"To get started, I'll show you three how to operate the Jack-o-Nine Tails!" Jack went on. "Now where did I put it...?"

DJ noticed the weapon on the table next to him, and slipped it into his jacket while Jack's back was turned.

"Uh... maybe you left it in the Ops Center, Grandpa," Lili said. "You sure spend lots of time in there. Knowing you, it's probably by the Emergency Ham."

"Great idea, Lili-Pad!" Jack agreed. "I''ll be right back!" He then proceeded to bound up the stairs. Somewhere along the line, the kids could hear a cry of, "My hip!"

DJ sighed, leaning back in his chair. "If he's not careful, he's going to need to replace that poor hip."

Al laughed at that, then looked at Lili. "Lili-Pad?"

Lili punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

Al pointed to the whip in DJ's pocket. "So, when do you think Gramps will realize that you hid the whip-whatever in your jacket?"

"No telling with him. Hopefully it'll be long enough to avoid his usual babble," DJ answered.

Al got out his chair and looked around the lab. "You know, I've never been down here. It's actually kinda impressive."

"Eh, you've seen it once, you've seen a million times," DJ said.

"Though, the Ghost Portal never ceases to amaze," Lili added.

Al placed a hand on the yellow and black portal door. "To think, 24 years ago, your dad stepped into this portal and got ghost powers." He looked at the twins. "Hey, maybe if guys walked into it-"

DJ pulled Al away from the portal. "Finish that sentence, and I'll punch your lights out."

"That's not funny, Al," Lili added. "Our dad was lucky. Grandma says that electricity that was coursing through his body should've killed him."

"The chance of getting superpowers isn't worth being wasted," DJ continued. "Besides, we're not allowed to even _touch_ that thing, let alone open it."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Al said. Then he looked nervous. "Uh... nothing can get through it, right?"

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch," Lili said. "Ghosts rarely get through the door when it's closed."

"Usually, they'd have be ridiculously strong and/or driven to get in," DJ broke in. "But like Lili said. That rarely happens."

That was when they heard a pounding noise coming from the portal door. Then, with a screech of scraping metal, the doors were forced open.

Al gave the twins a look. "'Rarely happens', huh?"

Lili gulped. "'Rarely' does imply that it has happened before."

On that note, ghost guard goons swarmed through the portal, aiming guns the kids.

"Freeze and put your hands were we can see them, punks!" one goon shouted.

"I always knew you two would get me arrested!" Al shouted.

The twins glared at him. "Al, shut up!"

One last figure came through the portal. He had a white suit, white skin with skull-esque face, and a black fedora.

Walker glared at kids. "Daniel Jr. and Lilith Fenton, you're bother under arrest."

"Under what charges?" DJ asked, infuriated.

Walker smiled cruelly. "Existing!"

Al looked at the twins. "For the record, I blame you."

_(Scene fades out on the twins' shocked expressions)_

* * *

**Another short chapter, but the next will be far more interesting, I promise.**_  
_


	5. The Attack

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Lili and DJ belong to me.**

"You'll be coming to my prison in the Ghost Zone," Walker went on. "Once there, I'll be your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary, your executioner."

"Dude, you said 'executioner' three times," DJ pointed out.

"He likes that part of the job," the ghost goon next to him clarified.

Of course he does.

Lili sighed. "Where's dad when you need him?"

* * *

Their dad, at the given moment, was over at Tucker's house, and watched happily as Jazz's youngest three tackled Tucker to the ground. Then Hannah and Marian, who thought this was hilarious, joined the dog pile.

"Danny! Sam! Jazz! Hank!" Tucker cried out.

Sam leaned over to Danny and smiled. "Still not technically a cry for help."

Danny chuckled at the inside joke. Tucker just glared at them. Finally, Aaron intervened and got the little kids off his dad.

Tucker got up and brushed himself off. "That wasn't funny."

"Yes, it was," Jazz argued nonchalantly.

"Having a hard time handling the kids with Valerie away?" Hank asked.

"A little. They're terrified of their mother, which is why they usually don't misbehave. With her gone, they're living with their new freedom to the fullest."

Aaron scoffed. "I am NOT terrified of my mom."

(This was a lie.)

"Tucker, the kids bother you because they lack respect for you," Jazz said. "You need to show them your authority."

"Don't psychoanalyze me!" Tucker said. "I'm a respectful figure!"

To prove his point, he snapped his fingers. Hannah and Marian stood up straight and saluted. Aaron rolled his eyes.

Danny sat down on the couch. "Speaking of being psychoanalyzed, one of the reason Sam and I came over is because we wanted to talk to you about your chat with the twins the other night."

"Danny says that they actually_ apologized_ to him this morning," Sam added.

They made everyone stop what they were doing.

"You're serious? They never apologize! Especially to you!" Aaron gasped in shock, pointing to Danny.

Tucker put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, I think your children may be overshadowed."

Danny swatted away his hand. "Very funny, Tuck. But that's unlikely. Ghosts don't get within 20 feet of my kids, let alone try to overshadow them."

Cue Danny's ghost sense.

"Me, on the other hand, they just try to waste on sight. Going ghost!"

A ring a of white light appeared around his waist, then split apart, transforming him into Danny Phantom.

Hank pulled out the Fenton Blaster he always kept in his coat. "Jazz, get the kids out of here. This could get ugly."

Just as Jazz began to round up the little ones, a portal slashed open in the middle of the living room. A hooded figure stepped out.

The hulking ghost reached up and removed his hood. "_Mia amiko_!"

Danny stopped Hank from blasting. "Whoa, hold on! _Wulf_?"

"Who's Wulf?" Hank asked.

"Wulf?" Sam said. "What's he doing here?" She turned to Jazz. "It's okay, Jazz. He's a friendly!"

Jazz brought the kids back in. Hannah pointed at Wulf and giggled, "Puppy!"

Wulf licked her in turn. Hannah giggled some more.

"If Wulf is here, that means Walker isn't far behind," Danny said.

Wulf turned to face Danny. "_Jes, estas Walker! Vi devas reiri al via hejmo tuj_!"

Danny looked at Tucker. "Tucker, what did he say?"

Tucker thought for a moment. "Okay, _reiri _means 'return' and _hejmo tuj_ means 'home immediately'. He's asking you go home."

"Can you ask him why?

"Sure." Tucker turned to Wulf. "Why should Danny go home? _Kial devas Danny iri hejmen_?"

_"Walker ricevis leteron de anonima sendinto, dirante al li ke viaj infanoj estis jam protektita de la Spirito Kodo de Honoro,_" Wulf replied. "_Li iras tie nun, kaj li intencas alporti DJ kaj Lili al sia malliberejo_!"

Tucker paused, then finally said, "I have no idea what he just said."

"He said that this Walker dude got word that Lili and DJ aren't protected by some code anymore, and he's going to your house to take them to prison!" Aaron translated in panic.

Everybody stared at him.

"What?" Aaron asked. "I'm fluent in Esperanto."

"Wait, the code no longer applies?" Danny said. "Oh my gosh, DJ and Lili!"

In a panic, Danny phased through the ceiling and flew away as fast as he could. Wulf followed him.

_I hope I'm not too late_, he thought. _Please don't let me be too late_.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Sam sighed. "Some things never change, huh?"

"I'll go warm up my car," Tucker said, and left to do just that.

"Sam, you seem to be taking the fact your kids are in danger very well" Jazz pointed out.

"Not as well as you think," Sam said. "If Walker so much as lays a finger on my babies, I'll rip him apart molecule by molecule!"

* * *

The kids just stood helplessly as Walker's guards closed in.

"Any ideas?" Al whispered to his cousins.

DJ scanned the room, until his eyes fell on an "In Case of Emergency, Hit Button" button on the wall.

"Just one." As quick as a wink, DJ pulled the goon's helmet over his eyes, pushed him aside, and slammed his hand on the button. "_Run_!"

Alarms blared throughout the house, startling Walker and his men. This gave the kids a chance to break away and run up the stairs. A recorded message came over the loudspeakers.

"**Ecto-entities detected**," Danny's voice said. "**Fenton Works Anti-Creep mode activated. I don't know who was stupid enough to break into my house, but you're in for a world of hurt. Have a nice day!**"

Walker scowled as an Ecto-Wall Blaster aimed at him. "Those little-"

**_ZAAAP!_**

From the first floor, the kids could hear Walker's cry of pain. Well, then again, it sounded more angry than painful.

"Do you think that stopped him?" DJ asked Lili.

"I don't know, do you?" Lili asked right back.

DJ shook his head. "No."

"Well, there you have it."

Jack came thundering down the stairs, carrying multiple weapons. "Who activated the Anti-Creep Mode? Are we under attack?"

"DJ activated it," Al replied. "And yes, we are under attack. Some weird ghost who wanted to arrest DJ and Lili."

"What? Ghosts shouldn't be attacking the twins!" Jack shouted. Then he thought about what he just said. "Unless..."

"Grandpa!" Lili interrupted. "We need to get out of the house!"

With that, they rushed outside. When the kids tried to continue running, Jack stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going? We need to defend the house!"

"We? As in, all of us? Fighting ghosts?" DJ said. "That's nuts!"

"No, DJ. Cashews and almonds are nuts," Jack argued. "Ghost fighting is in our DNA! Literally, in Danny's case."

Jack began to pass out the weapons he had been carrying. "Lili-Pad, you get the Fenton Quarterstaff. Careful where you point that. DJ, you can use the Jack-o-Nine Tails you have hidden in your coat."

DJ blushed in embarrassment. "How did you-"

"Security camera in the lab. I looked at the footage once I got to the Ops Center. Your father used pull the exact same trick," Jack clarified.

"Wait. If you were watching the camera footage, why didn't you see Walker come in and attack us?"

Jack avoided answering this. "I'll use the Fenton Bazooka, and Albert can use the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick."

Al looked at the stick. "This is just a bat!"

"True, but it's a bat with the word 'Fenton' on it," Jack said proudly. "And that makes it cool."

"Can't mess with that logic," DJ said. He pulled the Jack-O-Nine Tails from his coat. "Let's do this."

Right on cue, Walker and his goons burst from the house's front door. The looked quite bedraggled. And laser-burned.

"That... was... unwise," Walker growled, glaring at the twins. "GET THEM!"

The goons pulled out their nightsticks and advanced on the family.

Jack aimed his weapon. "Eat Fenton Bazooka, you putrid pieces of protoplasm!"

He proceeded to blast multiple goons, which also made mini-portals to the Ghost Zone, sucking them away.

Two goons came on either side of Lili. She gave a battle cry (similar to the Jazz yelled when she used the Jack-o-Nine Tails in Maternal Instincts) and spun her Quarterstaff, hitting both goons aside. Jack then blasted them with his Bazooka.

Lili spun her staff one more time and smiled. "Ha! I'd like to see Jared do _that_!"

DJ shook his weapon. "How do you work this thing?" He paused, and looked at Jack. "I guess I should've let you teach me how to use this earlier, huh?"

"You think?" Lili said, jabbing several other ghost guards.

"Aim and hit the button!" Jack shouted.

DJ aimed at the nearest goon, and did so. The electric tendrils shot out, wrapping around him. DJ then spun the goon around, shouting, "Al! Heads up!"

The tendrils released the ghost, sending him flying. Al then hit him with his bat, which sent the ghost heading towards Lili. She used her staff to slam the goon's helmet over his head, then Jack blasted it with with his bazooka. And that was the last of the ghost guards.

"Great teamwork, kids!" Jack shouted happily.

"We _did_ do okay, for first timers," DJ agreed.

Lili hugged her staff. "And I am loving this quarterstaff!"

"So why do I have the feeling we forgot something?" Al wondered.

A white blur flew past them, snatching the twins and making them drop their weapons.

Walker growled as he flew up and through the air, holding the twins by their right legs. "If you want a job done right..."

"Put us down, you skull-faced freak!" DJ shouted.

"No can do. You two are breaking the rules, and I won't tolerate it. Your punk father has been breaking the rules for too long, and I'm not about to let you two run loose!"

"Punk father? You know our dad?" Lili wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter now!" Walker shouted. "You two are coming to my prison, where you belong!"

The twins squeezed their eyes shut, and continued to struggle.

"Put... us... DOWN!" they shouted at the same time. They both opened their eyes, but instead of being their respective purple or blue, they were both neon green.

The twins stuck out their hands, and from them came green ghost rays, sending Walker crashing into the Fenton Works sign. This of course, meant that Walker dropped the duo, and they began to fall. They both screamed, but stopped when they realized that they were now floating a couple of feet from the ground. (If this were the cartoon, they would be see-through at the moment.) And speaking of feet...

"Aaah! Where are your legs?" DJ shouted, pointing at Lili's spectral tail.

"My legs? Where are yours?" Lili asked, pointing at DJ's.

They both screamed in shock until their legs returned, as well as their normal eye colors. (And no longer see-through to the audience.) They landed on the ground.

"Did we... did we just do what I think we did?" DJ asked his sister.

"Depends? Do you think we just used ghost powers?" she asked right back.

"Yes."

"Then yes, we did just do what you think we did."

Unfortunately for them, Walker wasn't down for the count. He flew over and grabbed the twins by their shirts, then pushing them against the nearest wall.

"Assaulting an officer of the law," Walker said angrily. "That's against the rules."

DJ sighed. "You know, if our lives weren't in mortal danger, I'd be laughing at the irony of the fact that we turned out to have ghost powers the day after we had a touching heart-to-heart with Tucker about how being normal isn't so bad."

Lili glared at him. "No, you wouldn't!"

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

**In case anyone's wondering why DJ and Lili have never heard of Walker, it's because Walker hasn't come out of the Ghost Zone in the last fourteen years. This is due to the Honor Code mentioned earlier. This "Code" is an idea I borrowed from MyAibou, with her permission of course. It will be fully explained next chapter, which will be much longer than the last few previous chapters. (Read MyAibou's stories! They rock!)**


	6. Intermission: The First Month

**Okay, I said that we'd be getting explanations next chapter, but I got bit by a plot bunny, and had to act upon it. I thought it'd be cute if we took a break from the main story line and rewind to the first month of Danny and Sam's parenthood.**

"_WAAAAAAH_!"

"_WAAAAAAAAH_!"

Danny and Sam didn't know what was worse: the fact that the crying woke them up at 2 in the morning, or the fact that the cry was coming from_ two_ babies.

"Not again," Danny groaned, sitting up in bed. "I haven't had a decent night of sleep in three weeks."

"They get their lungs from_ your_ side of the family," Sam accused him, also sitting up.

"I don't how that's possible, since you do more yelling than anybody I know!" Danny yelled. "Sam, I _need_ to sleep. In my last fight with Nocturne, I dozed off."

"So?"

"So, I dozed off and Nocturne had_ nothing_ to do with it! He was rather insulted."

"I'll send him an apology letter," Sam said sarcastically. "But I have a rally in the morning, and I need_ my_ sleep. It's _your_ turn to put Junior and Lilith back to sleep."

Danny scoffed. "Why is always my turn when you have a rally to attend? And you've been having an awful lot of them lately. What's this one even for?"

Sam paused, then said, "... Saving the frogs?"

"It is not! You did that in high school!" Danny shouted. _That_ particular protest had been burned into his memory, due to the _My Fair Lady_ costume and being stuck in a 50s area of the Ghost Zone. "In fact, I think you've been making rallies up, just so you can avoid dealing with the twins at night!"

"So what if I am! I had to carry those cry machines around for nine months! The least you can do is stay up with them at night!" Sam shouted.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!"

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!"

"Here's an idea, let's both do it and argue about it later!" Danny shouted.

"Fine by me!" Sam responded.

* * *

Two hours and several feedings later, the twins had finally gone back to sleep. Danny and Sam, instead of returning to bed, were sitting against the children's bedroom wall.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to have kids?" Sam said. (Jokingly, of course.)

"If I remember correctly, it wasn't exactly planned," Danny replied.

They both took deep breaths, then released them slowly.

"You know, I'm surprised that your parents haven't woken up, between the twins' crying and our yelling."

"Meh. I didn't expect them to. Mom sleeps with earplugs, and Dad never wakes up after eating an entire container of Cheez Whiz."

"Ew."

"You're in no place to talk. Remember that craving for whipped cream and salsa you got back when you were pregnant?"

"Good point."

Danny sighed and chuckled. "Look it us. We've fought evil ghosts, a creepy cheesehead, and even turned the entire planet intangible-"

"With help," Sam reminded him.

"Turned the entire planet intangible _with help_," Danny corrected himself. "But we can barely handle keeping our children asleep at night."

"Hey, if parenthood was easy, anybody would do it," Sam said. "I mean, look at your parents. They're not exactly perfect, but they did okay with you and Jazz."

"I guess so."

Danny got up and walked over to the cribs. Sam also stood up and joined him.

Danny ran his hand over his son's head. "You two are a lot of trouble, you know that?"

Sam ran her hand over her daughter's head. "But we love you anyway."

* * *

**Yeah, this was just a short, cute thing I wanted to do. Next chapter, all will be explained!**


	7. The Explanation

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Lili and DJ belong to me.**

In the abandoned Fenton lab, a figure reached into an open safe and pulled out several vials of green liquid.

"Phase two complete," The stranger thought aloud. "Everything is going as planned. Lucky for me, that foolish warden reacted just as I suspected."

The mysterious figure slipped the vials into his coat. "Speaking of which, I wonder how the twins are doing?"

* * *

DJ and Lili were in a tight spot. That tight spot's name was Walker, the self-appointed warden of the Ghost Zone. And the duo was also in shock, probably due to the fact that they discovered that they had superpowers, after fourteen years thinking otherwise. But I'm sure you're all wondering, "What were Jack and Al doing while all this was occurring?"

Well, at the given moment, Al specifically was sneaking up on Walker, then hitting his head with the Anti-Creep Stick.

"Stay away from my cousins, you ectoplasmic freak-job!" Al shouted.

Walker fell over, letting go of the twins.

"Wow. Never thought I'd say this, but thanks Al," DJ said.

"When were you guys going to tell me that you had ghost powers?" Al asked immediately.

"Hey, we found out_ just_ now!" Lili shouted. "Cut us some slack!"

Jack ran over. "We'll discuss powers later. For now, let's send this ecto-punk back to the Zone!"

He prepared to fire his weapon, only to have it die on him. This led to an awkward silence.

"... You forgot to fully charge it again, didn't you?" DJ asked.

Jack shrugged. "Can you blame me? Your grandmother was the one who usually reminded me to do it!" He looked at Al. "Albert, run inside and grab a Fenton Thermos."

Al nodded and ran inside.

DJ stared at Walker. "So, how long do you think he'll be out for?"

"Considering he's a ghost, and Al hit him with an ordinary baseball bat, it could be sooner than we think," Lili theorized.

Two pink ghost rays hit the twins in the chests. They were sent flying into the bumper of a car.

"Like now?" DJ grunted.

"Possibly," Lili also grunted.

Walker got back up. "I was just going to make your sentence one hundred years, considering you two were first time offenders. But now, I'm sentencing you to life in prison!"

"Yeah, like hundred years was _so_ lenient," DJ said sarcastically.

A vein pulsed on Walker's forehead. He decided that these twins were twice (or four times) the pain in the neck than their father was.

"Leave my grandkids alone, spook!" Jack shouted, preparing to slam his bazooka down on Walker's head.

Walker caught the bazooka, tossed it aside, and twisted Jack's arm behind his back.

"Surrender now, or I'll break this old man in two!" Walker shouted angrily.

The twins gasped.

"Think he'll do it?" Lili whispered to her brother.

"Well, he was strong _and_ driven enough to break through the portal doors," DJ pointed out. "But do we really want to risk Grandpa?"

"Don't do it, kids! I'll be fine!" Jack tried to assure them. This made Walker twist the arm harder, and Jack let out a cry of pain.

"What should we do?" DJ asked his sister.

Lili smiled. She had an idea. "Follow my lead." She then shouted to Walker, "Hey, Skull Face! We'll surrender, but can we first get a final request? It's a rule!"

"It is?" Walker let go of Jack and pulled his rule book out of his jacket.

DJ smiled, realizing Lili's plan. By saying something was a rule, Walker would have to see for himself, and release Jack. Seeing his opportunity, DJ ran over and pulled Walker's hat over his eyes.

"What the-" Walker said, struggling to remove his hat. "Attacking a man when his back is turned? That's against the rules!"

Lili ran up in front of him, while DJ remained behind him.

"Sorry, Walker, but when it comes to the Fentons," Lili began, performing a spin kick to Walker's face.

"Your rules don't apply," DJ finished, dropping and kicking Walker's legs out from under him.

Al just then came back out with the Thermos. "Sorry I took so long. What'd I miss?"

The twins just glared at him, then ran over to Jack and helped him up.

"Are you okay, Grandpa?" DJ asked.

"I'll be fine, but I think he twisted my fudge-eating wrist. That was very clever back there," Jack replied, complimenting their work.

"Being a sticker for rules has consequences," Lili shrugged.

The group laughed a little, then stopped when they heard a shout of anger.

Walker stood back up shakily. "You think some fancy kicks will stop me?"

"Geez, doesn't anything stop this doofus?" DJ yelled, exasperated.

"He must_ really_ driven," Lili commented.

"I _am_ driven!" Walker shouted. "Driven to throw punks like you in-"

Before he could finish his rant, a ray of blue energy hit him, covering him completely in ice.

"Talk about a one track mind," Danny said, he and Wulf landing on the ground. "This guys can go on for hours. But now that he's on ice, he shouldn't be a prob-"

"DAD!" the twins shouted, running over and hugging him.

"I'm here. Are you guys okay? I tried to get here as soon as I could," Danny assured them.

"_Mi certigas Walker estas redonita al la Spirito Zono_," Wulf said walking over to the frozen Walker.

"Yeah..." Danny muttered. "I have no idea what you just said."

"He said he'll make sure Walker is returned to the Zone," Lili translated.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? I'm fluent in Esperanto. Just like Aaron."

Al walked over. "Um, Uncle Danny? How did you know we were in trouble?"

Danny let go of his kids and turned toward Al. "Wulf came over to Tucker's house and told me Walker was coming after the twins. But I don't know why he did. Ghosts are supposed to stay away from my kids. It's a rule."

"_Tiu regulo nur aplikas se la ĝemeloj estas nekapabla defendi sin_," Wulf said, picking up Walker and clawing a portal open. Once he finished speaking, he jumped through and disappeared.

DJ looked at Lili. "Translation?"

"He said that the rule only applies if we are unable to defend ourselves," Lili replied.

"What rule?" DJ asked. "Because after going a couple of rounds with the warden, I've had it up to_ here_ with hearing about rules."

"What I don't get is why Walker thought the code no longer applied," Danny murmured to himself.

Jack put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Son, I think there's something you need know."

The twins looked sheepish.

At that moment, a car came screeching in. Sam jumped out. She was carrying a bazooka.

"Where is he?" she shouted. "Because if he's hurt my babies, I'll-"

"Too late, Aunt Sam," Al said. "Uncle Danny froze Walker's butt and sent him back to the Zone."

Sam frowned and lowered her weapon. "Man. I never get to have any fun anymore."

Tucker jumped out of the car as well. "Is everyone okay? What the heck happened?"

DJ sighed. "Okay, Dad, Mom, Uncle Tucker. This is what how things went..."

* * *

_**One extremely complicated explanation and several hours later...**_

The twins sat quietly on the living room couch. Their parents sat in chair across from them.

As previously stated, it had been several hours since the twins had given the full explanation. Tucker had returned home, and Al rejoined his family at the hotel they were staying at. Jack was down in the lab, improving the portal's lock. (Fat chance it would help, but he had to try.)

DJ sighed. "Well?"

"Well what?" Sam asked.

"Does anyone want to explain how for the last 14 years we were powerless- except for the ghost sense," DJ threw in before Lili could correct him. "And now we suddenly _do_ have powers?"

Danny and Sam looked at each other.

Danny sighed. "We weren't going to tell you this, but when you were babies, we were concerned about whether or not you'd get my powers. So my mom ran some tests on you, and all results came back positive. You guys are half ghost."

DJ and Lili's jaws dropped.

"WHAT!" Lili shouted. "B-but genetically speaking, shouldn't we be only a quarter ghost?"

"Really, sis? That's all you have to say?" DJ scoffed.

"Ectoplasm is self-regenerating. It was fused completely into my DNA, so it can passed on in its entirety genetically. That means you guys and any further 'offspring'- your grandma's word, not mine- your mother and I may, or may not, have will also be half-ghost. Same goes for any kids you two might have."

"Really?" Lili asked, an image of a city full of Danny Phantoms popping into her head.

Danny went on. "We didn't tell you guys sooner because we didn't want to get your hopes up, since years passed and the only power you displayed was my ghost sense."

Lili whistled. "Wow. Give this family a few decades, and there'll be a_ lot_ of halfas running around."

(Lili has a bit of a one track mind herself.)

"Not important!" DJ shouted. "What I want to know is why our powers didn't fully appear until now! And I still want to know what this 'ghost code of honor' is all about!"

"Well, as for your first question, your guess is as good as ours. There's no reason for your powers being inactive this long," Sam sighed.

"The second question is easier," Danny continued. "You see, the ghosts don't have a lot of laws. Just stuff like the Christmas Truce. But a major rule is if a ghost child is born, all ghosts act as his/her guardian until it's old enough to defend itself."

Danny remained silent for a second so this could sink in.

"Ghost can have babies?" DJ asked, trying to ignore the ick factor.

"Apparently, but it's very rare. That's why the code is in place."

"So..." DJ stuttered. "So all this time, ghosts have been leaving us alone because of some weird rule?"

"Technus!" Lili suddenly realized. "Remember back during the field trip, when he said he was going to take our class hostage? The minute he saw that _we_ were in the class, he changed his mind. At the time, I thought it was because he was nuts, but it must've because of the code."

DJ groaned. "We always thought ghosts left us alone because they didn't want to anger you."

"If only. But when we heard about this code, your mother and I didn't complain too much," Danny said. "Your lives were dangerous enough as it was, even without ghosts coming after you every ten minutes."

"Remember when you were five and Freakshow tried to kidnap you?" Sam asked.

The twins thought back.

* * *

**_9 years earlier_**

_DJ was lying on his stomach on the living room floor, playing with a Jack action figure. Lili was next to him, also on her stomach, coloring in a coloring book. They didn't look up when somebody kicked down their front door._

_"Freakshow has arrived!" Freakshow shouted._

_When he saw that the children hadn't even looked up, he was rather annoyed. He had actually practiced his entrance several times before coming here. Freakshow loudly cleared his throat._

_The twins looked up._

_"Who're you?" DJ asked._

_"I am Freakshow, an... old friend of your father," he replied. "And if she were here, I would also introduce my assistant, Lydia. But she's not here. Some nonsense about a code of honor."_

_"Whaddya want?" Lili asked._

_"Oh, I just wanted to know if you kids would like to come with on trip," Freakshow lied. "Runaway with the circus, so to speak. Would you like that?"_

_The twins looked at each other, then back at Freakshow._

_"I dunno," DJ said. "We'd have to ask our babysitter."_

_Freakshow frowned. "Who's your babysitter? The ghost boy's sister? The techno-geek?"_

_His answer came in the form of an angry roar._

_"WHO DARES ATTEMPT TO KIDNAP THE BABYSITTING CHARGES OF PANDORA?"_

_Freakshow paled (if that's even possible for him) as the giant four-armed Greek warrior ghost stormed into the room._

_The next thing you know, Freakshow is blasted through a wall by a ghost ray, and becomes wedged into a nearby taxi._

_Pandora and the twins stood in front of the hole._

_"Bye-bye strange man!" Lili called out._

_"That guy was a dork," DJ commented._

_Pandora nodded. "Yes, he was. Now, who wants cookies?"_

_The twins raised their hands. "I do!"_

* * *

**_Present Day_**

DJ sighed happily. "Pandora was one heck of a babysitter. In a rage-y, terrifying sort of way."

"Her cookies were kinda stale," Lili remembered. "But we digress. Memories aside, you should've trusted us with this information!"

"We're sorry, but at the time, we didn't think you could handle it," Danny admitted.

Wrong choice of words on Danny's part.

"Didn't think we could handle it?" DJ asked, his temper rising. "_Didn't think we could handle it_?"

Danny winced and looked at Sam. "Wrong thing to say?"

Sam nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Dad, we've been surrounded by ghosts our entire lives! Ghosts came our birthday parties and even babysat for us!" DJ hollered.

"And you didn't think we could handle knowing we were half ghost and protected by some code?" Lili added, also hollering.

"Formerly protected," Sam pointed out. "The code only applies if you guys are unable to defend yourselves. But now that you have powers, ghosts are going to see that as something that can defend you."

"So, basically we're now open game for every ghost that hates Dad's guts?" Lili asked.

Sam nodded. "In a depressing nutshell, yes. And a _lot_ of ghosts hate your dad's guts."

"Swell," DJ said sarcastically. "Is there any time where Dad isn't going to screw up our lives?"

"Hey, I thought you _wanted_ us to be honest!" Danny shouted.

DJ stood up. "I can't even talk to you guys right now. C'mon Lili."

The twins stood up and headed for stairs. Danny tried to block their path, but they simply phased through him and ran up to their rooms.

"That went well," Sam said sarcastically.

Danny just gave her a look.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Aaron said through the video chat. "You guys spend 14 years of life complaining that you didn't have powers-except for a ghost sense- but when you finally _do_ get powers, you're ticked off?"

Lili glared at DJ's computer screen. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"I still wanna know why after all these years of being half ghost, our powers appear_ just_ now," DJ said. He was currently floating, his back up against the ceiling. "And Lili, would you get me down from here?"

"Why should I?" Lili asked. "I kinda like you like this."

DJ scowled. "Before you form a final opinion, stop and consider all the vile things I could do to you from up here."

Lili jumped onto DJ's bed, pulled him down, then tied his ankle to the bedpost with a blanket. Satisfied with her work, she sat back down in front of the computer.

"Well, Aaron? Any thoughts?" Lili asked, referring to DJ's previous question.

Aaron thought for a minute, then came up with an answer. "Maybe your powers never appeared before, because you never really needed them before today."

Lili raised her eyebrows. DJ was actually so surprised by the answer that he stopped floating and fell flat on his face. Once he got untangled from his blanket, he ran over to the monitor.

"What are you talking about?" DJ said. "I can think of a lot of moments where powers could've come in handy."

"That's not what I meant," Aaron sighed. "Think about it. When it came to you guys' safety, your parents kinda coddled you. Can you of name any time in your life where you've been in true, absolute danger?"

That left the twins silent.

"Exactly what I thought," Aaron said. "My theory is slightly flawed, but I think that your parents obsessive safety measures made it so you never needed your powers."

Something clicked in DJ's head.

_The field trip!_ he thought._ When Lili and I were running out of the building, the giant piece of debris should've killed us. But it somehow missed us. But it didn't miss us. We phased through it! That must've been that weird tingly feeling we got_.

"DJ?" Lili asked.

DJ snapped back into reality. "Sorry, I spaced out. What were we talking about?"

"Lili was just telling me about how you guys phased through falling rubble back on the field trip," Aaron replied.

DJ decided not to mention what they had been saying was exactly what he had been thinking. Instead, he sighed and said, "Whatever. As for Aaron's theory, why not? It makes just about as much sense as anything else in our life."

Aaron just shrugged and signed off. DJ turned off his computer and leaned back in his chair.

Lili rested her head against his shoulder. "So, now what do we do?"

DJ sighed. "I don't know. Things are going to be different, that's for sure." Then he smiled and laughed.

Lili lifted her head. "What's so funny?"

"You haven't rested your head on me since we were eight," DJ pointed out. "It's adorable."

In response, Lili slammed a pillow in his face. "Who're you calling adorable?"

DJ hit her with another pillow. "You! What, you don't like being called adorable?"

She hit him again. "That's right!"

"If it bothers you, then I'm obligated to continue."

"You hack! This means war!"

This was the beginning of a three-hour pillow war. A typical Saturday night for the twins.

* * *

Later that night, Danny walked into a darkened living room, and found Sam flipping through some photo albums.

"Sam? What're you doing still up?"

She looked up. "I could say the same for you." She patted the cushion next her. "Take a seat."

He did so. Once he sat down, he placed an arm around Sam's shoulders and asked, "Are you okay?"

She gave him an arched eyebrow.

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Standard question."

"It's my job to ask the standard questions," Sam pretended to argue.

"Not since we got married."

"Killjoy."

The couple laughed. Sam turned a page in the album.

"I guess I'm okay. I was just reminiscing," Sam went on. The picture in the book was of herself, Danny, and Tucker back in the eighth grade. (You know which one I'm talking about.) "Remember when things were simple? The world didn't know your secret, just me and Tucker. The three of us were Team Phantom, and we didn't let anyone into our inner circle. At the time, I thought things would be like that forever. But then Jazz found out, and it all went from there."

Sam wasn't trying to imply it all went _downhill_ from there, but her tone suggested it.

"Truth be told, I thought it would last forever, too," Danny admitted. "But reality had a way of slapping me in the face. It still does."

He smiled sheepishly. "We think much differently than our kids. I thought they would be happy to have powers, but they seem angrier than ever. And when were young, we didn't mind that much whether or not kids liked us. DJ and Lili want to be accepted, even if it's just a little."

"Are we remembering the same thing? Because you turned shallow and tried to join the A-List every other week," Sam pointed out bluntly.

"You remember things your way, I'll remember them my way."

"Suit yourself. You wanna look through the album?"

Danny nodded, took the album, and flipped ahead. There were pictures of them hanging out in the park, them by the Fenton Portal, Danny at age 14 in ghost form, and...

"Hey, wait a second!" Danny shouted. "You said you were going to burn this photo!"

Sam looked at what he was referring to. It was the picture of him and Tucker hugging in their sleep.

"What, and lose all those memories? I couldn't part with it," Sam replied slyly.

"That's not the reason! You just want something to blackmail me with!"

"As your wife, I do not 'blackmail'. I 'give incentive'. There's a difference."

"I married an evil woman."

"No, you married your goth best friend."

Danny hit her with a pillow. "Evil!"

Sam picked up a pillow. "You hack! This means war!"

Thus began a three-hour pillow war. Maybe the twins and the parents thought more alike than expected.

* * *

**The Ghost Code of Honor is a concept borrowed from MyAibou, with permission. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. The Escape

**Haven't updated this in awhile. This is short, but it'll tide you over. I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own my OCs.**

Very few things generally shocked Aaron. The closest he'd ever come to being surprised was when DJ and Lili told him about getting powers and the Walker debacle. But what was more shocking was when he arrived at school Monday morning, and found DJ and Lili at their lockers.

"DJ? Lili? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Last time I checked, all kids are required by law to attend school," DJ replied nonchalantly, closing his locker door.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Aaron replied. "But I thought your parents would've made you stay home, with you guys getting powers and-"

The twins simultaneously placed their hands over Aaron's mouth, looked both ways, and dragged him to the nearest empty stairwell.

Aaron struggled to get out of their grasp. Pushing away their hands, he yelled, "What is wrong with you?"

Lili shushed him. "Quiet! Do you want the whole school to hear you?"

Aaron crossed his arms. "I'll keep shouting unless you guys tell me what's going on! I haven't heard from you since Saturday!" He looked around. "Hey, where'd DJ go?"

"I'm right next to you," a voice came out of nowhere.

"Deej, it happened again," Lili whispered.

There was a groaning sound, a mutter of a swear word, and DJ came back into view. He sighed. "Sorry. That keeps happening. As for our twenty-four hours of silence, things were... hectic at the house. Lil and I don't exactly have our powers down just yet."

"After accidentally destroying the bathroom door with a ghost ray for the umpteenth time," Lili went on. "Our parents decided that maybe we should stay home from school for awhile."

* * *

_**A day earlier...**_

_"No way!" the twins shouted._

_"Why not?" Jack asked. "I thought you kids didn't even like school."_

_"Dad," Danny scolded. "Not now."_

_"But Jack does bring up a fair point," Sam noted. "You kids don't like school. Why does it matter whether or not you go?"_

_"We want things to be as normal as possible!" DJ shouted. "Even if it means going to school!"_

_"We can totally handle our powers for a few hours everyday!" Lili assured them._

_Or, at least, it would've assured them, if she hadn't begun floating off the couch and DJ hadn't begun to sink through the floor the moment she said this._

_Danny walked over and pull her down and him up._

_"DJ, Lili, until you guys get your powers under control, it's best that you stay home," he sighed. "Unless, you want everybody finding out that you guys now have ghost powers."_

_"What's wrong with that?" DJ asked, skeptic._

_"Remember when the media sicced you the other day at Axiom Labs?"_

_The twins nodded._

_"Imagine that, but ten times worse."_

_Danny let that sink in. The twins thought about it for a moment, then screamed in terror._

_"Exactly my point," Danny went on. "So for now, please do us a favor and stay home."_

* * *

"You're dad said that, and you still came to school?" Aaron scolded them.

"Well, when mom told us that it took dad practically an entire year to gain full control of his powers, we panicked," DJ replied. "There was no way we could miss that much school, so we snuck out."

"Aren't your parents going to notice?"

"Nah. We found some old robots in the shed and dressed them up like us. As long as the 'rents don't look too closely, we should be fine."

"Yeah, there's _no_ way that plan will backfire," Aaron snorted.

DJ glared at him. "Shut up. Lili and I can totally handle our powers. Our parents were just overreacting."

"Uh, DJ?" Lili said.

DJ turned, and saw Lili sinking through the floor.

"I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea," she said before disappearing beneath the ground. Even though she was now a floor or two under them, DJ and Aaron could still hear her speak as clear as day.

"Hey, why is there all this meat down here?"

* * *

Sam knocked on DJ's door. "DJ, Lili? Do you guys want some breakfast? I even made eggs and bacon."

(For Sam, this was a personal self-sacrifice.)

"NO, MOTHER," two metallic sounding voices answered. "WE DO NOT REQUIRE ANY NOURISHMENT AT THIS TIME."

Sam shrugged and turned away, then stopped.

"Wait a minute..."

She slammed the door open, and saw two familiar robots sitting at DJ's computer.

"Danny!" Sam shouted.

Danny burst in, holding the Thermos. "What's wrong?"

Sam held up the robots. "Our children pulled the slip on us."

Danny set the Thermos down. "The Gothbot and Tuckbot?" He slapped his forehead. "I can not _believe_ we fell for the same trick I used to pull on my parents!"

Sam grabbed her husband's arm and began dragging him down the stairs. "C'mon, Ghost Boy. If DJ and Lili really did run away, I have a pretty good idea where they went."

* * *

**So, yeah. This was short, but I wanted to update so badly.**


	9. The Reveal

**Update time, people! I know you've been waiting, so here it is!**

* * *

DJ edged along the wall outside the cafeteria. "Okay, normalcy check. We solid?"

Lili poked herself and then DJ. "Yes sir."

"We visible?"

"As far as I can tell."

"Our feet on the ground?"

"That is a pository."

DJ took a deep breath. "Then we are clear to enter the lunchroom."

Lili grinned, holding up her lunch tray. Confident they wouldn't screw this up, the twins entered the cafeteria.

"Hey, look, it's the Skunk Punks!"

Of course, Jared had a knack for throwing a monkey wrench into their plans. The jerk ran up to them.

"Maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away," Lili muttered.

He did not go away. "My grandfather showed me this old article from the 80s. Your incompetent grandpa was really part of a band called the Skunk Punks?"

DJ decided to not let this bother him. "Yeah! We saw it. 'The Skunk Punks Stink.'"

Jared snickered. "They kinda walked into that one."

"We're aware," Lili growled. Her eyes moved around the room. Where was Aaron?

Jared shrugged, and swiped an apple off DJ's tray. "Man, your family is made up of losers, isn't it."

DJ raised an eyebrow, "I'm afraid you'll have to clarify."

"Well, let's start with your grandparents. Those two spent their entire careers as ghost-obsessed laughing stocks. Your aunt psychoanalyzes anybody she meets..."

Lili gritted her teeth. She'd told her dad inviting Aunt Jazz to Career Day was a bad idea...

"Even, in a way, your dad is a failure," Jared went on. "My dad told he wanted to be an astronaut, and couldn't even do that much. I guess ghost fighting can really ruin dreams."

Oh, no he di'nt.

* * *

"You sure there's a ghost at DJ and Lili's school?" Jack said as the Fenton RV tore across the city streets.

Danny and Sam held on for dear life to their armrests.

"Of course!" Danny said. "Would we lie to you?"

Technically speaking, he wasn't lying.

Sam gave her husband a look. "Couldn't you have just flown us?"

"Trust me, this is faster," Danny replied dryly. "Or have you forgotten?

Sam hadn't. Then she thought of something else. "Wait, didn't your dad's license get taken away two years ago?"

"What's your point?"

Jack swerved to avoid hitting a duck, so conversation stopped.

* * *

DJ considered himself a typically calm person. Danny had always taught him to control his temper, due to the fact he'd been a bit of a loose cannon himself in his youth. But DJ was also Sam's son, and Sam had never been the kind of girl (or woman, nowadays) to let others insult her loved ones.

DJ narrowed his eyes. If he had a mirror, he'd see that his eyes were glowing a violent green.

"Take. That. Back," he growled.

Jared raised an eyebrow. Were DJ's eyes actually glowing, or was it just him?

Lili placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Let it go, Deej. Jared isn't even worth it."

As they turned, Jared scoffed. "Way to be a man, Fenton. Letting your sister fight your battles."

If DJ was going to snap, he didn't have time to. Lili beat him to it. And when she snapped, she _snapped_.

"THAT DOES IT!" she shrieked, tackling Jared to the ground. Her eyes glowed a vicious green.

Students converged at the scene of the fight.

"Whoa, the Fenton chick is taking on Jared!"

"Cool!"

"Fight, fight!"

That kid got everyone else to chant.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Jared squealed in fear. "It was just a joke!"

"I am sick AND tired of putting up with you!" Lili yelled, pinning Jared to the ground. Her hair flew around her face. She raised a fist to punch him. "I'm not taking it anymore!"

DJ reached to grab his sister's fist, but noticed something. _Did... did her hair and streak just switch colors_?

They had. The black part was now snow white, while the streak was pitch black.

Lili's fist made contact with Jared's face... and it phased right through, getting stuck.

"Huh?" Lili grunted. She wasn't mad anymore. Just confused. Not three seconds later, her body turned intangible, and phased right into Jared's body.

The students gasped.

"Lili!" DJ shouted. Where did his sister go?

Jared twitched in place, then opened his eyes. They were green, not brown. He sat up, stared at his hands, and groaned.

"DJ," he said in a voice that was most definitely _not_ his own. "Please tell me I'm not in Jared's body."

"Okay, I won't tell you."

Jared/Lili screamed. "_AIEEEEEE_! Nightmare 17 has been realized!"

(Don't ask. Really. Just... don't.)

"Did you see that?" one student piped up.

"The Fen-Twins do have ghost powers!" another one finished.

"Get me out!" Lili hollered at her brother. "Get me OUT!"

"Calm down, I'm thinking!" DJ said, grabbing Jared/Lili's shoulders. Then something occurred to him. _I wonder_...

Taking a deep breath and concentrating _extremely_ hard, DJ's hands phased into Jared's body. Then with a mighty tug, he pulled his sister out.

Jared collapsed to the floor. DJ was now holding Lili protectively in his arms.

"How about next time, you let me snap first?" DJ sighed with relief. "I'm _way_ less violent than you are."

Lili gave a him a look. "Are not."

At this point, kids crowded around them.

"No way!"

"Ghost powers!"

"Can you do the Ghostly Wail?"

"No, multiply! That's cooler!"

It was at that moment, the twins realized their parents were right. They shouldn't have come to school today.

They looked at each other, and nodded. Concentrating on their new powers, the twins turned invisible and flew/phased through the ceiling.

"Huh?"

"Where'd they go?"

The high schoolers buzzed in confusion. Meanwhile, Aaron was standing in the entrance to the cafeteria.

He sighed. "It's time like these, saying 'I told you so' just doesn't do it justice."

* * *

**Once again, a bit short, but I wanted to update this so badly!**


	10. The Compromise

Looking back, DJ and Lili decided it would've been better to avoid school and learn how to use their powers. They also thought their parents were partially to blame. They should have known their children wouldn't listen and stay put. They're what? Fourteen? Stupid decisions are an occupational hazard.

As they were contemplating this, they had managed to phase all the way to school's roof.

"If there was an award for biggest goof-ups, we'd win first prize," Lili sighed, hugging her knees.

DJ pushed his bangs out of his face, staring down at the parking lot. "You said it. I can already hear Mom and Dad yelling at us. And if our life was a media circus already, everything's about to get a million times worse."

What he didn't expect to hear was Lili giggling.

He glared at her. "What's so funny?"

She grinned. "Our hair."

DJ just realized that both their hair had inverted colors. Pure white with a single streak of black.

"We look like Dad," Lili giggled again.

So they did. Then in her excitement, Lili began to float.

"Hey, Deej!" she gasped suddenly. "You know what just occurred to me?"

"What?"

"If we have ghost powers now, doesn't that mean we fly? Like, _really_ fly?"

She was right. DJ looked down, and saw that he too was floating.

"Well. Whaddya know?"

* * *

The Fenton RV came screeching to a halt in front of Casper High. Once they managed to peel their faces off the windows, Danny and Sam jumped out.

"I hope we're not too late," Danny said.

They ran up the school steps, and found Aaron standing at the front door.

"You're too late," he said as soon as they got close.

"Darn it!" Sam growled. "Where are they?"

Aaron shrugged. "Last I saw them, they phased through the ceiling."

"Great. They could be anywhere by now," Danny sighed. He turned to his wife. "I'll go look for them. I'm going ghost!"

Once in ghost form, Danny flew off.

"I hope the twins are alright," Sam said, as Aaron placed a hand on her shoulder. She cracked her knuckles."Because when I get my hands on them, they're going to _wish_ they were _full_ ghosts."

_Jeezum Pete_, Aaron thought._ I forgot how scary Aunt Sam can be. Wherever DJ and Lili are, I hope their mother never finds them_. "Um, Aunt Sam? Do you think Uncle Danny left a little suddenly?"

"He's worried about his children," Sam replied, as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, but think about it. A bunch of teenagers just saw two kids get ghost powers. If you were them, what you do?"

Before Sam could answer, they were surround by news vans.

"Arghh!" Sam looked like she wanted to rip out her hair. "Danny always used to do this when we were teenagers! And seriously, doesn't _anyone_ in this town own a compact car?"

* * *

"This is AWESOME!" DJ shouted, soaring high above Amity Park.

"Watch, I'm gonna do a loop-de-loop!" Lili declared and did so.

It said that man often dreams of flight. DJ and Lili could see why.

_This is what it's like for Dad,_ they thought. _He gets to do this everyday_.

"You know what, Lil?" DJ asked, floating on his back. "Maybe this whole ghost powers thing isn't so bad."

Lili phased through a building, before merging on the other side and saying, "You said it. I'm gonna try to learn duplication next, so I won't have to do my chores."

"Ooh, that's a good idea!" DJ agreed.

"Trust me, it won't work. Those clones will hate doing chores as much as you do."

Lili and DJ froze. Floating next to them was their unamused father.

"Uh, hi, Dad!" they said in unison.

"All we asked you to do was stay home, and you couldn't even do that much, huh?" Danny asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

The twins bowed their heads in shame.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess just ordering you two around isn't going to work. It never did for me."

"So... you're not mad?" Lili asked, using her 'I'm Daddy's little girl' voice.

"A little disappointed, but not mad. But thanks to your youthful rebellion, the cat's out of the bag," Danny went on. "I think I may have a solution, but you two have to agree to it, alright?"

The twins nodded.

"Good. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to train you on how to use your powers. You'll come with me on patrols, fight ghosts, et cetera. In exchange, you two may return to school, if that's your wish. Personally, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to. My first day back to school after I revealed my identity was a nightmare. So, whaddya say?"

DJ and Lili thought about this. Despite the day's humiliating and awkward events, they wanted to return to Casper High. But not if it meant accidentally overshadowing their classmates or phasing into a (questionable) meat-filled basement. In the end, the decision was obvious.

"I guess we have no choice," DJ sighed.

"We agree to your terms," Lili added. "But honestly, I don't know what kind of training you can give us. I've already got this flying thing down-"

Her eyes and hair reverted to normal.

"Crud."

She began to fall, squealing the whole way down. Luckily, her father flew down and caught her.

"That answer your question?" DJ asked snidely.

Lili glared at him. "Shuddup."

Danny rolled his eyes. Oddly enough, Sam was right. These two were like him.


End file.
